


Duszy wołanie o pomoc

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel zawsze był w stanie zobaczyć duszę Deana. Nigdy nie widział jaśniejszej, piękniejszej. Nawet po pobycie w piekle wciąż lśniła pełnym blaskiem. Dzięki temu ją tam odnalazł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duszy wołanie o pomoc

Castiel zawsze był w stanie zobaczyć duszę Deana. Nigdy nie widział jaśniejszej, piękniejszej. Nawet po pobycie w piekle wciąż lśniła pełnym blaskiem. Dzięki temu ją tam odnalazł.   
Kiedy wrócił do bunkra, zostawiając podążające za nim anioły w pobliskim motelu, pierwsze co spodziewał się ujrzeć, to właśnie te duszę. Ale gdy wszedł do środka, poczuł coś złowrogiego. Zaniepokojony zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do biblioteki. Sam siedział przy stole i czytał, ale przerwał, gdy Castiel się pojawił.   
\- Cas? – zapytał.   
Dusza Sama była w porządku. Nieco bledsza niż ta Deana, ale wciąż jasna. To nie ona była problemem.   
Nie odpowiadając przyjacielowi, Castiel poszedł szukać Deana. Znalazł go w kuchni, ale z trudem rozpoznał to, co zostało z jego duszy. To była tylko mała iskierka, z trudem się tliła. Otaczał ją czarny dym, oplatał ją, dusił, nie pozwalając jej lśnić.   
Castiel obserwował, jak chmura wyciągnęła macki w jego stronę. Łaska, którą posiadał, choć słaba, była w stanie zatrzymać chmurę, która gwałtownie powróciła do Deana, tworząc wokół niego bańkę bez wyjścia.   
Biedna dusza powoli umierała. Gasła na jego oczach, a on nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.   
Dean go zauważył, ale nie było w jego oczach ciepła, które zwykle się tam znajdowało. Jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, w ogóle się nie cieszył na powrót przyjaciela.   
Castiel poczuł, jak pęka mu serce.   
Bez słowa, Dean powrócił do tego, co robił. Chmura za nim uformowała się w kształt człowieka. Jej czarne łapy chwyciły Deana za szyję, a następnie przeszły do duszy, którą zgniotły między palcami. Castiel mógł przysiąc, że słyszał, jak dusza zawołała o pomoc. Jeszcze nie było za późno, jeszcze nie zniknęła. Walczyła, nie poddawała się, ale jak długo wytrzyma?   
Castiel spojrzał w twarz postaci z dymu i zobaczył znajome rysy. Jej usta zaczęły układać się w słowa i choć nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, Castiel usłyszał je doskonale.   
\- Witaj, bracie. Dean jest teraz mój.


End file.
